


fuck Teeth

by Anonymous



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Teeth, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yuu is called to the diasomnia dormitories, specifically, malleus' room. what happens next will wet your dick.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	fuck Teeth

when the young prince requested that they visit his room that evening, a million different reasons as to why ran through their head. this was among the few things they hadn't so much as thought about.

  
"i'm sorry?"

  
"i understand it is a little bit of an... odd... reuqest," he said, composed as always, but with hesitation evident in the way he couldn't meet yuu's gaze. "you can say no if you do not desire this, of course."

  
yuu's heart softened at that. not like they were going to say no in the first placeー they really had no qualms with... malleus wanting to see their teeth? it was simply, as he said, an odd request that caught them off guard.

  
"i've got no problem with it, tsunotarou," they began, words echoing their thoughts. "but, it's just... haha, what's so special about my teeth?"

  
malleus directed his gaze at yuu's mouth, and yuu suddenly felt like their ears would catch fire any moment. "perhaps compared to those of other children of man, there's not much that sets them apart. but you understand that i have had limited contact with your kind, no?"

  
"ah, yeah. you just curious?"

  
"i suppose you could say so, yes."

  
yuu smiled. "alright then, i'm at your mercy," they replied, before walking towards malleus and joining him on the loveseat. 

  
immediately the tension between them became palpable, what with their 50 centimeter height difference and the alluring scent of magic emanating from malleus, and when malleus grabbed their face to make them face him they were absolutely decimated.

as if he could sense yuu's oncoming gay meltdown, he said, "if you wish for me to stop at any point, do say so."

"mmkay."

  
"with words. not biting my fingers off, please."

  
yuu laughed at that. "...i'll try."

  
malleus' lips formed a small smile. he pressed his thumb down on yuu's bottom lip, and they complied, opening up their mouth the way they did whenever they saw the dentist back in their world. the mental image of malleus working in a dentist's office nearly did them in.

  
silently and with great amounts of focus, malleus carefully traced the pad of his thumb across the sharp edges of their teeth. they felt him press down against their canines, which were, admittedly, pretty sharp for a human, and humming in satisfaction. yuu hated the knot that formed in their stomach at the idea of malleus finding something about them praiseworthy.

  
the feeling of the sleek leather sliding across their teeth was... well. yuu wasn't surprised that malleus was wearing gloves; they figured he didn't want spit all over his hands, but they couldn't say they hated how it felt. quite the opposite, actually.

tiny sounds of the leather of his gloves squeaking against yuu's teeth filled the otherwise silent room, as malleus slowly invaded more and more of their mouth, even using his other hand to keep it open and to more easily reach the molars at the very back of their mouth.

with every slide of his gloved fingers against their teeth, yuu felt their face and neck grow warmer, and god dammit, this had no business feeling as intimate as it did.

"hmm?"

malleus' inquiring tone snapped them out of their daze, and when they opened their eyes (when did they close them in the first place...?), they were able to see actual sparkles in his eyes. which was impossibly cute. 

as if he just remembered that he had his fingers in your mouth, he muttered a word of apology before removing them, and yuu noted that he did not wipe them down. they were glad to be able to close their mouth and rest their aching jaw a little.

a few moments passed, then yuu spoke up. "what's the matter, tsunotarou?"

"i noticed that you have, ah, incomplete teeth?"

"...i'm sorry?"

malleus raised his eyebrows, then opened his own mouth. the sight of his sharp and pearly white canines against his blood red serpent-like tongue made yuu's heart let loose in their chest. he pointed his finger at the empty space behind the very last molar on the bottom row.

"here," he said, and realization hit them like a brickー faeries don't have wisdom teeth!

...why the hell did they find that so adorable?

"oh! yeah, mine only cropped up a year or so ago," they said. "they're called wisdom teeth. sometimes humans just get extra teeth."

"do... they hurt?" he asked, visibly concerned.

"for some people, yeah. mine don't. i guess it's cause they're growing in normally."

malleus abruptly leaned his face in close, and yuu flinched. they hoped he didn't notice.

"that is... most fascinating. does one become wiser with their appearance?"

yuu couldn't help but laugh at the innocence of the question. malleus was truly no more than a child whose love for learning was yet to be put out when it came to matters of the children of man.

"no, not quite. i guess they're just called that 'cause they start growing when you reach adulthood."

"your naming habits never cease to befuddle me," said malleus, smiling.

"i know, right?"

he leaned back, and only then did yuu realize how close he was to their face. they tried their honest best to not combust right then and there.

"do you mind if i take a closer look?"

yuu was pretty sure the sound they made wasn't human.

"eh, huh? i m-mean, sure! they're really far back, though, i dunno how much you'll be able to see..."

malleus looked away, as if contemplating this predicament, then adjusted his seating to where his body was facing forward, away from yuu. they tilted their head inquisitively.

"could you sit on my lap?"

...

"what?"

like it was the most obvious, most natural thing in the world, malleus placed his hands on his thighs.  
yuu bit down on their tongue in disbelief. was malleus innocent, dense, or both?

"yeah, i could," they replied with as much confidence as they could muster, but ultimately they were still shaking like a leaf, and they felt utterly pathetic when they almost fell off the damn couch trying to reposition themself on malleus' lap.

they just hoped he couldn't hear their heart beating away with reckless abandon, or take notice of the bright red that colored their face and neck. 

yuu struggled to understand how this wasn't affecting malleus at all. 

once again their mouth was open, and malleus' fingers pushed past their lips to prod at their teeth. they felt the appendages reach even further back than before, stroking the beginnings of the tooth peeking through. 

it didn't hurt, but their wisdom teeth were still fresh, so they were somewhat sensitive, and the feeling of leather sliding over the tiny nubs was starting to get to them. 

combined with the fact that they were sitting in malleus draconia's literal lap in his literal bedroom, when yuu shifted their seating briefly, causing their crotch to rub up against malleus' thigh, nobody could've blamed them for letting out a small whine.

malleus stilled, and yuu was about ready to bolt out of these dormitories and swan dive off the edge of a cliff.

"did i hurt you, child of man?" he asked, removing his fingers and wiping them off with a handkerchief he kept in his blazer pocket.

yuu slowly closed their mouth and eventually figured out how to breathe again. "no, no, um," they began, voice embarrassingly hoarse. "you didn't... i, just, um, don't feel good...?"

they really didn't want to let this feeling go, but they also would sooner die than embarrass themself further. hauling ass back to ramshackle to calm down was, evidently, the best option here.

"if i can help you at all, then please do tell," he said, genuine concern written all over his face.

yuu blinked. hell yeah he could help them, just not in the way he'd think. but they wouldn't dare sully the young prince like that. lord knows lilia would probably turn them into kebab for it.

"...how so, exactly?"

"huh?"

"sully me," he said, the word sounding foreign coming out of his mouth. "what could you do to this prince that would invoke lilia's wrath?"

yuu was silent, to which malleus narrowed his eyes. he brought his face closer to yuu's until they could smell the natural smokiness of his breath.

"must i remind you of how powerless you are in this world?"

his voice was so low and so deep when he said that, that it sent a shiver down yuu's spine, and they suppressed the urge to let out another whimper.

screw their curse of thinking out loud.

"i- i wouldn't," they breathed, voice shaky. "hurt you. i wouldn't do that, tsuno... malleus, i just..."

malleus' eyes widened upon hearing his name, clearly taken back, and for a split second yuu felt like they finally got the upper hand, and they were about to thank him for his time and bolt out of here and see about some memory-erasing potionー

but malleus put his hands on their hips and they were back to being on the brink of falling apart again. 

"tell me, then, o child of man... what do you need?"

yuu breathed. 

"put your fingers in my mouth again," they said quickly and without thinking.

"butー"

"please."

and perhaps malleus had a weakness for people asking him nicely for things because he obeyed without anything else said, and yuu all but sighed happily at the feeling of the leathered digits holding their mouth open once again. 

gently, they bit down on his thumb, hard enough to feel the squeak of the leather against their teeth. they looked up at malleus to check for any signs of discomfort, but malleus was staring at their mouth so intently that he didn't even notice.

they smiled to the best of their ability, then bit down a little harder, and if they weren't literally sitting in malleus' lap they wouldn't have heard the way his breath hitched at that. so he likes that, they thought.

grabbing his hand with both of theirs, they moved his index finger to their lips. they pressed a kiss to the fingertip then took it into their mouth, lightly sucking and biting down and pressing their tongue up against it.

yuu could feel the heat of his intense gaze, and coupled with one hand on their hip and the other in their mouth, they couldn't help but rock their hips and groan around the finger in their mouth.

which, apparently, was enough to set malleus off, because they felt him harshly tug their mouth open before slipping another finger in, pressing both of them down on their tongue. yuu didn't need to be told what to do.

they eagerly took both digits into their mouth, sucking and moving their tongue between and around them, senses overwhelmed with the taste, scent, and feeling of leather.

yuu whimpered when they felt the fingertips hit the back of their throat, and began to thrust malleus' hand in and out of their mouth, their hips eventually falling into that rhythm.

there was drool leaking out of their mouth, but they couldn't bring themself to care; especially not when they felt malleus smooth his free hand over their thigh, encouraging them, and who were they to say no?

"would you like me to..." malleus trailed off, and yuu nodded with an 'mmhmm' regardless of what he was referring to. 

he pulled his fingers out of yuu's mouth momentarily, and they were about to protest, but he shoved them back in hard and a loud moan was ripped from their throat. 

he continued to thrust at that pace, and yuu felt tears pricking the corners of their eyes at the sensation of the long digits filling their mouth in such a satisfying way, the leather smooth against their tongue and their teeth.

the feeling of fingers in their mouth and malleus' thigh rubbing against their crotch was almost, almost too much to bear, and soon enough they felt the telltale coil in their stomach.

their movements became more erratic, more desperate, and they whined ceaselessly around malleus' fingers as they tried to reach climax, and right in that moment, malleus pulled his spit-slicked fingers out of their mouth, buried his hand in their hair, and kissed them, and then their head went blank as they came, crying out into malleus' mouth and gripping at the front of his shirt.

yuu didn't remember who pulled away first, or how long they sat limp-limbed in his embrace, or what he said to them afterwards, or how they got back to ramshackle.

but they remembered enough so that when they saw malleus the next day, they made sure to give him the toothiest grin they could muster.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally had a dream about this. title is a 100gecs song. sorry this sucks i refuse to look at it for a second longer than i need to. obviously unbeta'd. but, enjoy?


End file.
